


Miracle

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Fpreg, Gang Rape, Genocide, Pregnancy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina is pregnant and doesn't know what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bsg_epics fic pentathalon.

Gina withdrew within herself because what the men were doing to her was the one thing she was most built to handle. She felt the shock of their penetration, over and over, like pressure and like pain. She knew it would kill her. Death is a small matter, she knew it was necessary. In the meantime the men would spread her open, lie on her, penetrate her, and they would do this until she was dead. She was certain of this, as the days passed, until she felt a small alteration in her lower body, just the tiniest of growth inside her, and knew that she was pregnant.

Of all the models Gina and her selves knew best that this is not possible. The Six model, for all her abilities, was sold primarily for sex. Her selves had been submitted to thousands upon thousands of acts of coerced intercourse. If pregnancy were a possible outcome it would certainly already have happened, based on everything that had been done to her model. She had seen the memories, experienced all of them, with no difference between her and the selves that experienced them. It was what had convinced her that humanity had to die.

In the weeks that passed Pegasus men came to her cell and frakked her. Gina knew enough about sex to know that this wasn't that, it wasn't even the sort of mastrubation that human men did when they thought that they were frakking a robot. You don't hurt something you don't think is real, there's no point to it, they were hurting her like the last remnant of a doomed species, determined to go out mired in violence and blood and torture. And somehow Gina was pregnant.

Helena came in once and sat with them and watched as the men frakked her. She didn't say anything. Gina wanted her to watch, wanted her to see men violate the Cylon body she had touched. She kept her eyes on Helena and didn't scream no matter how much they hurt her. She was a Cylon. This was something she was able to do.

The next day Helena came back alone, banishes the guards, turned off the surveillance cameras. "Why did you do it?" she asked. "I need to know." Her voice was flat, and only Gina could feel the tremor in it. She had a sudden memory of making Helena shake with her lips on her thighs. It was something the Six model was good at. Gina looked down at her torn clothes, the blood and the semen on the floor.

"You ask why," she said.

In the dark, alone, Gina tried to feel the contours of the embryo growing inside her. It would be nearly a month old. The man who had impregnated her must have done it from the very first act of intercourse. Gina had planned to die in the Pegasus, a small sacrifice for the destruction of humanity, but it would be useful to her people if this child could live. Cylons had never been able to reproduce by sex, not with each other and not with humans. All their selves had been made for a purpose, and she had a strange longing to see a Cylon who had just simply come to be. But it didn't make sense. Could it be that coercion and violence were the only way a Cylon could bring forth life? It didn't make sense. No loving God would create life in that way. There was something else going on here, some reason that God chose her to give her this particular miracle.

Two days later Helena came back again. "What do I need to do?" Gina asked. "You're keeping me alive for a reason. What do you want from me?" Perhaps there was some small information she could give, the location of a minor base that Helena could destroy. It would do no lasting harm, since all her brothers and sisters would simply download, and it would give her a chance to get back to a lab and figure out how this child was possible. 

Helena thought for a minute. "I'm looking for some people," she said. "Maybe you can help me find them." She then listed names and names, from the Governor of Tauron to a girl she used to know on her block. "And Lucy Cain," she said. "My sister. Let me know if you find them. When you're done, there are forty billion more."

Once Gina had held Helena's hand as she told her about her sister. As terrible as Helena's life had been as a child on ruined Tauron she always said that she thought she was the lucky one. Her sister had never had a chance to grow up at all. Gina held her and stroked her hair as the story turned into chocked sobs. Gina knew Helena had never cried this way for anyone. Sixes are good at winning trust, it's in their programming, and for a tiny moment, when she wrapped herself around Helena, Gina didn't want her to die.

In the dark, with Helena gone, Gina had a sudden realization of whose the child could be.

The next day the men came back. Gina withdrew within herself and didn't even notice when Helena came. She opened her eyes to find Helena beside her stroking her forehead with a damp cloth. "You passed out and vomited," Helena said.

"You don't look like a medic," Gina said. Helena didn't say anything. "You frakked me," Gina said. "You let me frak you. You thought it was real."

""That's right," Helena said. "It worked. You got me and you killed my crew and destroyed my world. I'm not dead, though."

"You frakked me," Gina said. It was important that Helena understand, as much as it didn't make sense. "You frakked me and I'm pregnant. The child's yours."

Helena opened her mouth to say what was obvious but Gina cut her off. "Humans and Cylons don't get pregnant together, it's not possible. Could you get knocked up by your vibrator?" The skin on Helena's hand would be as good as semen at carrying her genetic material, and there must have been a moment when she was able to let it in. "Do DNA tests, whatever you want, you'll see. The child I'm carrying is yours."

"How?" Helena said. "And why?" She didn't sound like she believed it, but she wasn't dismissing it either, and that was what most mattered.

"I guess I once loved you," Gina said. She thought of her other selves, her fellow Sixes, sold over and over again to humans. She thought of Helena's hair spread out in Gina's hands. Love is the only thing that can create life, between humans and Cylons. She supposed it must have happened.

Far away the colonies burned, and on them everything Helena had ever tried to defend or care for or know. It had been necessary to destroy humanity, they had fallen so much and there was no other way for Cylons to be free. And Helena had given her to her soldiers to rape, but since she was pregnant she supposed Helena must have loved her once too.

"Does it matter?" Helena said. Her voice was empty but her hands were in Gina's hair as if she hoped somehow it could. Gina took Helena's hand between her own and placed it on her abdomen to feel her child.


End file.
